galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta
Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta, better known as simply Princess Isabella or Isabella, is one of the main characters of the ABC sitcom, Galavant. She is the princess of Valencia who convinces Galavant to help save her kingdom from King Richard. Isabella is portrayed by actress Karen David. Biography Isabella is the only child of the King and Queen of Valencia. Despite his love for her, Isabella's father had always wanted a male heir. From time to time she humored him and allowed him to treat her as one. She learned a lot from him and became proficient in the art of swordplay. Tragedy occurred when Isabella's kingdom was conquered by King Richard. During the occupation her parents were held prisoner while Isabella was forced to go into hiding. She spent months in the cellar of her own castle keeping out of sight and protecting the fabled "Jewel of Valencia". Isabella eventually emerged from her hiding place when she witnessed King Richard threatening to kill her parents. Although King Richard now had possession of the jewel he was after he decided not give it to his Queen as he originally intended. Instead he intended to use Isabella in a scheme he concocted to kill his wife's former paramour Galavant. To that end he gave the jewel back to Isabella along with specific instructions on how to lure Galavant into Valencia for a trap. Richard promised that if she did as she was told her he would spare her parents lives and his army would leave her country. Isabella agreed to his plan in order to protect her loved ones and save her homeland. Character History Season One Two months after her country was conquered, Isabella arrived at Galavant's village and contacted his squire Sid. He introduced her to his boss who was far from the heroic figure she had imagined. Isabella tried to ignore his drunken state and told him that her kingdom of Valencia had been invaded. She pleaded with him for his assistance and offered the Jewel of Valencia as payment but he rudely declined. Later in the day, Isabella was at a local tavern considering her next move. Galavant was there as well and after getting cut off by the bartender he noticed Isabella. Looking for a free meal, he sat down at her table and offered to hear the rest of her story. Isabella recounted her ordeal hiding in the castles basement as her family and people were being slaughtered. However, it was only after she mentioned King Richard's name that Galavant became interested. Following the instructions she was given, Isabella lied to him about Galavant's former lover Madalena. Isabella mentioned that Madalena regretted marrying the King and was still pining for Galavant. As expected this caused Galavant to change his mind and he agreed to help Isabella save her country. Galavant and Sid joined Isabella on a quest to reclaim Valencia unaware of the trap she was leading them into. (pilot) The journey hit a speed bump when they found themselves low on funds and Sid suggested Galavant sign up for a local jousting tournament. Isabella was furious when Sid used the Jewel of Valenia for collateral since they couldn't afford the contests entry fee. Aware that Galavant was not in top form, Isabella convinced a tournament official to get him a bye into the finals. Unwilling to lose her gemstone she personally trained Galavant to get him back in shape ("Stand Up"). To further insure his victory, Isabella also got his chief rival in the tournament, Sir Jean Hamm, to drink a tainted bottle of Absinthe. The following day Jean Hamm was so ill that he was vomiting in his armour. However, Isabella learned the playing field was still level when it turned out Galavant had trained too hard and could barely move his limbs. The final match commenced and after a slow start both competitors fell off their horses once their lances hit their opponent. A tournament official stated that the first one to their feet would win. Isabella inspired Galavant to get up first and after he was declared the winner she happily congratulated him. The pair sang a song together ("Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever") about seeing each other in a new light before continuing on with their journey ("Joust Friends"). Needing a rest from their travels, Sid offered Isabella and Galavant the hospitality of his home town which they were surprised to learn was named "Sidneyland". Isabella was told by Sid that he exaggerated his exploits and was regarded as a hero by the town. Isabella agreed to play along eager to use the improvisational skills she honed back in Valencia's theater program. Galavant did so as well although he soon regretted it when his role with Sid was reversed and he was treated as a squire. While eating dinner with Sid's parents, Isabella took her improv too far by saying she was engaged to their son. Sid's parents insisted on celebrating with a ball to be held in honor of their upcoming nuptials. Later, Isabella and Galavant were checking out Sid's old room and began to argue about keeping the charade going . They were interrupted by Sid who begged them to continue covering for him to his parents for just a little while longer. At the ball, Isabella continued to pretend to be Sid's fiancée while Galavant convinced his squire to be honest. After their talk, Isabella joined Galavant and was surprised to watch Sid tell his parents the truth (Two Balls) Isabella, and the others continued thee journey and reached a river leading to Valencia. She warned Galavant there were rumors of bandits in the area but he insisted they go in that direction. The three heroes found themselves starting to get on each other's nerves which only increased Isabella's guilt over her deception. The tension caused the trio to start bickering amongst themselves which made it easy for armed bandits to sneak into thier camp and captured them. They were taken back to the bandits camp where it was revealed they were ex-pirates. Isabella assured Galavant that she hid the Jewel where their captors wouldn't find it. She was mistaken as they found the jewel rather quickly amongst her "girl supplies". When the leader of the pirates took Galavant aside for a private conversation, Isabella and Sid managed to overpower the bandits and recovered the jewel. A truce between both parties was reached and with Isabella, Galavant and Sid's help the pirates freed their landlocked ship. Isabella decided to tell Galavant the truth as they set sail heading towards Valencia. However, he wandered off to check the horizon and admitted that he doesn't always listen to her. Galavant assured her that he'll try harder, and Isabella remained silent.(Comedy Gold) Aboard Peter the Pillager's pirate ship the trio of Galavant, Sid and Isabella finally reached their destination, the kingdom of Valencia. Isabella convinced Galavant to delay his rescue mission so he could clean up properly. She took him to a local monetary which housed The Order of our Father of Perpetual Refrain. The monks cheerfully greeted them ("Hey, Hey, We're the Monks") and a conflicted Isabella asked if she could talk to one of them in private. Isabella rejoined Galavant and Sid and the trio disguised themselves as monks so they could sneak into the castle. Galavant thanked her for inspiring him to become a hero again which only made Isabella feel worse. Isabella, Sid and Galavant successfully infiltrated the castle only to be greeted by King Richard. Galavant briefly fought with the guards until he noticed that Gareth was holding Isabella hostage. Once Galavant surrendered the King taunted him by revealing Isabella's complicity and had them all taken to the castles dungeon. (Completely Mad...Alena) Isabella is happy to see him alive but Galavant is still upset by her betrayal. Galavant tries to decide if Madalena truly loves him. Sid and Isabella, along with his fellow captives the Jester and the King and Queen of Valencia, try in vain to to get Galavant to see the truth.In the dungeon, Galavant forgives Isabella's deception aware of the pressure she was under. With her help he finally accepts Madalena never loved him and the two of them also share an epiphany about their own relationship ("Love is Strange").(Dungeons and Dragon Lady) Galavant draws a map of the castle and promises to make his father proud, and Isabella comes over to talk. However, the hero says that they'll talk once he's finished plotting their escape. Isabella's parents tell her that her cousin Harry is coming to rescue them and then Isabella will marry him as they've always planned. Isabella points out that Harry is ten years her junior but her parents insist. She goes over to tell Galavant that Harry is coming, but he tells her that he will save them.Isabella warns Galavant that her parents can't stand him, and wonders why he offered to help Richard. Madalena comes in to take Galavant and Isabella to the field of honor.As Galavant arms himself, he tells Isabella that he can't let feelings get in the way of what he has to do. However, he assures her that if he could, she would be the one he'd have feelings for her. Prince Harry, Isabella's child fiancé arrives just in time to stop the fight, Isabella explains that her parents arranged the marriage, and Galavant wonders when she was going to tell him about it. Galavant fights his way past the guards and advances on Richard... and then stabs Isabella's crab, sparing her digestive danger because she's allergic to crab. He apologizes and explains that his father was wrong. Harry, realizing that Isabella is in love with Galavant, decides to go home. Once he leaves, Isabella tells Galavant that he finally got his moment in the sun.(My Cousin Izzy) When Isabella comes over and hints that they should kiss, Galavant walks away. Sid tells Galavant to kiss the girl, and Galavant admits that he's afraid that what's between him and Isabella is too big to control. Isabella covers Galavant over with a blanket and lies down next to him. The next morning, Galavant wakes up and they tell him what he did. Gareth returns and tells Richard that they've come to rescue him. However, he refuses to take anyone out except Galavant. Galavant knocks him down and tells Isabella that he remembers saying that he loved her and doesn't regret it. As they kiss, Gareth knocks Galavant out from behind and drags him away. Isabella is freed from the dungeon by Gareth along with the other prisoners.With no place else to go, Isabella takes the others to Young Harry's kingdom. He's glad to see his future wife and takes her to the pastel cell that he's prepared for her. Isabella has no choice but to go in and look out the window, waiting for Galavant.(It's All in the Executions) Season Two Personality Isabella has the kind loving heart of a princess, and a fierce wit and fighting skill to match. Being brought up in a close-nit family Isabella would do anything for those she loves and is willing to lie, albeit against her will, in order to save them. Category:Characters Category:Main